Bionic War
The Bionic War was a conflict instigated by Victor Krane in an attempt to create a bionic dictatorship. It would affect not only Mission Creek, but the world at large. History Background After being given bionic abilities, Victor Krane felt normal humans were inferior, and wanted to settle a score with the world. However, he felt Adam, Bree, and Chase were a threat to his plans. To deal with them, he used Douglas Davenport's Triton App to activate S-1, a bionic super soldier. S-1 sabotaged a natural gas pipeline, and filmed the Lab Rats fixing the pipeline, then posted the video online. Victor Krane hoped that in doing so, the Feds would take the Lab Rats out of the picture, and his plans could go on uninterrupted. However, the Lab Rats caught up to Victor Krane and S-1, and the feds arrested the latter two after the Lab Rats proved themselves. The Lab Rats subsequently began working for the government. Meanwhile, Victor Krane used the Triton App to activate his Bionic Army from his cell. The war had begun. The Team Falls Apart However, the new fame of the Lab Rats eventually began to tear them apart. They felt the media wasn't portraying them correctly. The President gave them a mission to deal with a power surge, and the Lab Rats used this opportunity to show the world what they really do. However, their constant bickering caused them to fail the mission, and led to a blackout across the United States. This caused public outcry, and people began protesting on their lawn. In response, the team decided to disband--Donald, Douglas, and Leo were the only ones left on call. For weeks, the Lab Rats didn't speak to each other and focused on their own personal endeavors. While that was happening, Victor Krane's bionic soldiers broke into a military installation and the U.S. Pentagon, stealing satellite equipment and classified information and eventually broke Krane out of his cell. The team had to get back together once more and investigated at Pike's Crest, only to discover that Victor Krane had an entire bionic army at the place, with at least thirty as opposed to eight. Douglas found out too late that Krane used his technology behind his back to genetically engineer a large number of bionic soldiers. Krane then held the President hostage and contacted the Team and revealed he can now use the Triton App so on normal humans. Krane later placed the President under his control with his newly upgraded Triton App. Krane's ultimate plan was to transmit the Triton App's signal using the government's satellites to place the entire world under his control and create a bionic dictatorship. The Lab Rats agreed that they will assemble for one last mission against Krane. One Last Mission Before leaving, Donald decided to max out the Lab Rats' bionics so that they can face the Bionic Army. He then gave Leo the rights to join the team, along with a mission suit. Douglas also installed the ability of energy transference for Leo's bionic arm. The whole team went back to Pike's Crest, and their mission was to destroy the satellite dish to prevent Victor Krane's signal from transmitting. As they arrived, no one was to be found, until the soldiers used their geo-leaping ability to ambush the team. Donald and his brother would go for the satellite dish, while Adam and Bree kept the soldiers occupied. Chase battled S-3, the leader of Krane's bionic soldiers. Just as Leo was about to give cover fire for Adam and Bree, S-1 confronted him once again for a rematch. Meanwhile Donald and Douglas fought through a group of bionic soldiers, and took out as many as they could before reaching the transmitter, only for Krane to confront them himself. Although they put up a fight, their weapons were useless against Krane. Chase however, managed to hold out against S-3, and defeat him before rejoining his siblings. Meanwhile, Leo was still fighting S-1. Just as S-1 was about to finish him off with her energy blast, Leo used his energy transference ability to absorb her energy and blast her in the sky. As Donald and Douglas were fighting Krane, Krane blasted Douglas but Donald persisted. Donald continued fighting on, but Krane badly injured Donald with one of his blasts. Lab Rats vs. Krane The Lab Rats realized there were too many soldiers standing between them and the satellite dish, and the battle was going nowhere, with only a few minutes left. Chase decided the only alternative to taking out the satellite dish was taking out Krane and deactivate the bionic soldiers. Douglas revealed to the kids that their chips have a link that allows them to fuse their abilities and produce a powerful blast, but it wasn't ever tested because the results could've been catastrophic. The Lab Rats reluctantly agreed to this possible sacrifice if it'd stop Krane for good. Chase used his override app to initiate the fusion, and together, they were able to blast Krane far up into the sky. This caused the signal to halt its transmission and the remaining soldiers to deactivate and fall to the ground. With Krane presumably killed, the soldiers deactivated, the crisis was averted. S-1, however, remained unaccounted for, though Leo believed he finished her off for good. However, Donald was mortally wounded by Krane. The team abandoned the soldiers and returned home. Aftermath The Lab Rats' victory against the bionic soldiers eventually led the world to forgive them for their previous failure, and the President congratulated them for their victory but, their victory was not without a cost. Despite Donald being treated at the hospital, he was still in critical condition after the battle. However, Adam went back to the battlefield and decided to take one, which caused the rest of them to follow him to the house, and they did not remember anything that happened from the battle. With over thirty soldiers in their house, they had trouble keeping them in line. After a call from the president, he reminded them that they are charged for crimes against humanity, but the Team didn't want them locked up because they were controlled by the Triton App. Their situation only worsened because Adam decided to throw a party, and S-3 didn't help things by sending signals, which led the team to discover there are even more soldiers they haven't fought or seen before. Meanwhile, Donald was in a comatose state, and he was barely responsive apart from delirious behavior. Leo panicked as he saw Donald flatline, and revived him using his energy transference ability. However, this had adverse effects on Leo, causing him to age one year by the hour. Just as Leo was about to expire from old age. S-3 and other soldiers rushed to use their energy transference ability to save him, but with a small fraction from each to avoid suffering the same side effect Leo did when saving Donald. The President was convinced of this noble act after seeing it, but still thought they were too dangerous to be let free. Donald appealed to the president to let him take custody of them. With the President's approval, Donald established the Davenport Bionic Academy to train the soldiers to become heroes, with himself and the Lab Rats as mentors. Later on, S-3, now known as Sebastian, wanted to know what happened before he arrived at the academy, which led Chase to telling him about Victor Krane and how they defeated him. This did not sit well with Sebastian, who turned evil and decided to seek revenge against Davenport. This led Sebastian to form a rebellion and continue his father's plans of world domination and bionic supremacy. S-1 however, was not among the soldiers rounded up by Sebastian, for she was presumed deceased. This turned out not to be the case, as she woke up in a field and was taken in by a family, but ran away when her adoptive family freaked out when they discovered she was bionic, and was off the grid for around six months. Trivia *This was the first mission involving Leo and Douglas. *S-1 was not the only combatant from Krane's side to have survived the Bionic War after being presumed deceased; Krane himself ended up surviving as well. Category:Major Events Category:Missions